Detective Ketchum
by Misato Psy
Summary: Ash y Pikachu tienen que resolver el misterio de unos pokémon desaparecidos sin que nadie se entere de lo sucedido.


TÍTULO: DETECTIVE KETCHUM

AUTORA: PSYDUCK054

TEMA: HUMOR

CENSURA: /G/

DETECTIVE KETCHUM

-PSYDUCK054-

            Estaban tomando unas vacaciones en Pueblo Paleta, después de haber competido en la Liga Johto. Brock y Misty se quedaron en la casa de Ash mientras el entrenador trabajaba en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak por haber roto con Pikachu uno de los experimentos del profesor.

            Esa mañana trabajar fue duro, considerando que hacía mucho calor y el sol le pegaba con toda su fuerza del medio día en la cabeza. Ash terminó de pintar la cerca de los pokémon eléctricos de amarillo y ahora le tocaba pintar la de los pokémon roca de marrón. Entró a la casa para lavar lo que había usado y tomar las nuevas herramientas cuando Tracey entra con una gran caja en sus brazos...

ASH: ¿Qué es eso?

TRACEY: Son nuevos pokémon que una reserva le entregó al profesor para que examine.

ASH: ¿Están ahí dentro? Pobrecitos.

TRACEY: Están en sus pokebolas, Ash.

ASH: Ah, ¿Qué pokémon son?

TRACEY: Algunos insectos. Iré a decirle al profesor que ya están aquí. 

ASH: De acuerdo.

            Ash comenzó a rodear la caja pensando en los tipos de pokémon que hay dentro. Pikachu corrió hacia él desde el patio, enojado por haberlo dejado solo, pero al ver la gran caja se asustó y caminó despacio hacia ella. Olfateó las pokébolas y exclamó un "Pika" contento...

ASH: ¿Te gustaría conocerlos, Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pika.

ASH: Será cuestión de esperar que el Profesor termine de examinarlos, después podrás estar con ellos.

PIKACHU: Pikachu!

ASH: Después de ayudarme a pintar todos los sectores, por supuesto.

            El roedor eléctrico bajó sus orejas tristemente al escuchar que aún tendría que seguir trabajando. El profesor y Tracey entraron a la habitación y el ayudante tomó la gran caja una vez más en sus brazos...

ASH: Profesor ¿Habrá algún problema que Pikachu y yo veamos esos pokémon?

PROF. OAK: No hay ningún problema. Es más tu próximo trabajo después de pintar todas las cercas es alimentarlos.

ASH: Ouch! No nos iremos más, Pikachu.

            El mediodía pasó dándole lugar a la tarde. La cerca de los pokémon roca estaba pintada, ahora faltaba los vegetales, los de fuego, los insectos, los psíquicos y el gimnasio de los luchadores. Todo eso debía hacerlo con el correr de la semana, le habían dado un plazo de quince días para pagar su deuda y una serie de actividades que debía cumplir en ese plazo, de lo contrario tendría que acceder al trabajo que su madre le tenía preparado en la casa, nada se comparaba con esos labores y estar con los pokémon no era un mal castigo para Ash.

            Una vez que terminó con la cerca su siguiente trabajo era alimentar a los pokémon recién llegados. Entró en la despensa de donde tomó el alimento que el profesor le había separado especialmente para esos pokémon. Llevó dos de las bolsas de alimento hacia el árbol de los nuevos pokémon. Por lo que Tracey le había contado en el descanso, los pokémon estaban bajos en proteínas y calcio lo que hacía que muchos de ellos estén débiles, debían separarlos del resto para que no los lastimen y le pidió que Pikachu tenga cuidado con esos pokémon.

            Después de esa dura tarde de trabajo, Ash volvió exhausto a su casa como había llegado durante los últimos ocho días de trabajo con el profesor. Su madre lo envió a bañarse apenas llegó, pero algo que Ash notó cuando entró fue que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. 

            Una vez que estaba listo bajó a la cocina en donde estaban Brock y Misty hablando pero cuando lo escucharon entrar los dos se callaron enseguida...

ASH: ¿Qué pasa, chicos?

BROCK: Nada. ¿Cómo te fue con el profesor?

ASH: (Sentándose frente a ellos) Me destruyó. Pikachu quedó tan cansado que está dormido ahora.

MISTY: Tal vez todo esto te sirva para entrenar.

ASH: En realidad creo que me sirve para no entrenar. Estoy todo el día ocupado trabajando.

MISTY: Eso te pasa por jugar en donde no debes.

ASH: Otra vez. Ya lo escuché un millón de veces, Misty. Estoy cansado.

BROCK: Esta bien, Ash. Supongo que tienes  hambre.

ASH: Mucha.

MISTY: ¿Cuándo no?

            Ash la miró enojado, pero algo le vino a la mente y le sonrió...

ASH: Casi me olvido de contarles, hoy llegaron unos nuevos pokémon al laboratorio del profesor.

MISTY: ¿De qué tipo?

ASH: Uno que te encanta, Misty.

MISTY: (Ilusionada) Aaaaah! Pokémon de agua.

ASH: Si quieres puedes venir conmigo mañana y los ves.

MISTY: Es un hecho. Pero no creas que voy a ayudarte a pintar nada, Ash.

BROCK: No sabía que el profesor tendría nuevos pokémon.

ASH: Yo tampoco lo hubiera sabido si no trabajara allí. Son unos muy débiles así que no quieren que muchos sepan que están aquí.

BROCK: ¿Qué les pasó?

ASH: Parece que en la reserva en donde estaban no los alimentaron bien y estaban bajos en proteínas y calcio.

BROCK: Le preguntaré al profesor si quiere que le haga algo para esos pokémon, después de todo he tenido mucha práctica con los de Misty.

MISTY: ¿Práctica?

BROCK: Oh, oh!

ASH: Muy bien. Entonces Misty, mañana vienes conmigo para ver los nuevos pokémon. Estoy seguro que van a encantarte.

MISTY: Sí.

ASH: (Levantándose) ¿Pueden llamarme para cuando esté la cena? De verdad estoy cansado.

BROCK: Está bien, Ash. Misty te llamará cuando esté lista.

MISTY: Hey! ¿Porqué yo?

            Ash no quiso escuchar nada más y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, sonriendo por dentro con solo imaginarse la cara de Misty cuando se encuentre rodeada de insectos al día siguiente. Tan solo esperaba que Brock no hablara con el profesor y le arruinara la 'broma' que tan ingeniosamente, según él, había pensado para vengarse de los crueles comentarios de Misty.

            Los trabajos lo habían dejado tan cansado que apenas su cuerpo se apoyó en el colchón, quedó profundamente dormido.

            Pasaron unas cuantas horas y se despertó por los ruidos de su estómago (Imagínense que ruidos eran). Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las once. Escuchaba ruidos abajo, es decir que todos estaban despiertos todavía, así que bajó las escaleras para saber porque la comida tardaba tanto en estar lista.

            Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que los platos no solo lo habían dejado sin comer, sino que estaban acabándose el postre. Desde la puerta de la cocina y refregándose su somnoliento ojo izquierdo preguntó...

ASH: ¿Porqué no me llamaron?

MISTY: (Con la cuchara en la mano)Estabas tan profundamente dormido que me dio pena despertarte, Ash.

ASH: Pero tengo hambre (Ruido de su estómago)

SRA. KETCHUM: Creo que quedó algo en la heladera, ¿Porqué no te fijas?

ASH: Está bien.

            Al abrir la heladera se encuentra que en esta solo había un plato con las sobras de esa noche, todo lo demás debía prepararse y ya no podía esperar para comer algo...

ASH: ¿Qué importaba que estuviera dormido? Necesito comer para seguir trabajando.

MISTY: ¿Tengo cara de despertador? Creí que preferías dormir, estabas realmente cansado cuando llegaste.

BROCK: Además no quiere que te quedes dormido. Recuerda que te acompañará a lo del Profesor mañana.

ASH: Cierto, me acompañará Sigue ganando puntos para que no me arrepienta

MISTY: No fue por eso, Brock. 

ASH: Ya no importa, Misty. Ahora estoy comiendo y en cuanto termine iré a dormir otra vez. Mañana será un gran día.

MISTY: ¿Porqué un gran día?

ASH: Por nada en especial, quiero ver tu cara cuando veas a esos pokémon.

MISTY: ¿Uh?

            Una vez que Ash terminó de comer todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a dormir. El entrenador estaba ansioso por su esperada venganza al día siguiente y Misty ni se imaginaba lo que le pasaría esa mañana...

***

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

            La pacífica mañana fue perturbada por un aterrador grito que salió de la reserva del Profesor Oak. Misty había caído en la trampa de Ash como un ratón en la ratonera, corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde el sector de los nuevos pokémon hasta la casa del profesor.

            Ash no podía contener su risa, ni tampoco lo intentaba. Cuando los Beedrills y los Pinsir se asomaron del árbol la cara de la entrenadora se puso más blanca que un papel y en cuanto los Weedle y los Caterpie comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, esperando el desayuno, Misty corrió gritando del lugar, entonces Ash estalló en carcajadas mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos el grito de Misty. 

            Se apartó un lágrima y miró a su compañero, quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con la broma de Ash...

ASH: Vamos, Pikachu. ¿No vas a negar que fue gracioso?

PIKACHU: Pika! (Negando con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados)

ASH: Ella me hace bromas también. Fue solo un juego, nadie salió herido.

PIKACHU: .............. Pikakakaaka.

            Después de dudarlo unos segundos Pikachu admitió que la broma no había sido tan mala, la expresión de Misty cuando vio a los pokémon fue de verdad graciosa y nadie puede resistir reírse do lo que le hace gracia ¿No?

            Una vez terminado su plan de venganza, se preparó para comenzar su día de trabajo. Continuó pintando los sectores que le faltaban.

            Durante la tarde se dedicó solo a terminar con sus labores. Sabía que el Profesor y Tracey no estarían por todo el día, no tenía presiones ni nadie que lo distrajera, así que él y su compañero terminaron dos de las cercas restantes y solo restaba alimentar a los nuevos pokémon.

            Al llegar se encontró con el árbol totalmente vacío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, su cara tornarse pálida y su respiración difícil de mantener...

ASH: Calma........ Calma, Ketchum, vamos a pensar.........

            Pero no se le ocurría nada. Se suponía que vendrían por los pokémon la próxima semana y si se los habían llevado ese día solo podía significar una cosa...

ASH: Alguien los robó. Pero....... ¿Quién?

PIKACHU: Pikapi!

ASH: Eso es! Pikachu, quiero que olfatees y busques algún rastro que nos pueda decir quien fue el raptor.

            Pikachu comenzó a olfatear al rededor del árbol buscando alguna pista que les de la identidad del ladrón y solo una conclusión llegó a sus narices. Como Ash no le entendería se paró en dos patas y le mostró dos garras de su pata derecha...

ASH: ¿Encontraste dos olores distintos?

PIKACHU: Pikachu (Afirmando con la cabeza)

ASH: ¿De quién son, amigo?

            Una vez más llegaba el momento de la mímica. Se paró en dos patas y puso sus manos atrás encorvando su espalda un poco...

ASH: Por la forma en que estás parado se trata de una persona mayor y la única que tú y yo conocemos es........... El Profesor Oak. Pero Pikachu, el Profesor no puede robarse a sí mismo, ¿De quién es el otro olor?

            Poniendo sus orejas una a un lado y la otra hacia el otro lado, simuló el cabello de alguien. Después se sentó en el suelo e imitó a alguien dibujando...

ASH: ¿Dibujar? TRACEY!

PIKACHU: Pikachu.

            Ash comenzó a caminar en círculos al rededor de su amigo, con la mano izquierda en su espalda y la otra sujetándose el mentón...

ASH: Por lo que dices solo ellos dos se acercaron a este lugar recientemente. No hay duda que el Profesor no puede robarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que la desaparición de los pokémon insecto podría arruinar la confianza que todo el mundo le tiene. Pero Tracey quiere mucho al profesor para jugarle algo tan sucio, ¿Estás seguro que no hay otros rastros, amigo?

PIKACHU: Pika. 

ASH: Entonces....... Habrá que investigar que estuvo haciendo Tracey todo este tiempo. Sé que es nuestro amigo, pero esos pokémon estaban bajo mi responsabilidad.

            El entrenador y Pikachu se escabulleron por la casa del Profesor, aunque sabían perfectamente que estaba vacía. Recorrían los pasillos pegados a las paredes y miraban dos veces antes de cruzar los pasillos. Llegaron a la habitación del sospechoso número uno, Tracey. 

            No tenía demasiadas cosas allí dentro, una cama, un armario y un escritorio en el cual estaban todos sus dibujos y cuadernos. Ash tomó el primero de una de las filas de trabajos de su amigo...

ASH: Tal parece que el observador tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca de esos pokémon, pero ¿Algún rastro de los insectos, Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pika.

ASH: Ummmm....... Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido esta mañana. Quizás escondió los pokémon en alguna parte, a menos que se haya marchado con el profesor, sería la única coartada que lo dejaría libre de todo esto.

PIKACHU: PIKACHU!

ASH: ¿Qué te pasa?

            Ash miró por la ventana que su amigo señalaba, Tracey estaba llegando al laboratorio con una bolsa de papel en sus brazos...

ASH: Tenemos que salir de aquí, Pikachu.

            Los dos bajaron las escaleras y fueron directo a la cocina, tratando de ser casuales se sentaron en la mesa simulando que estaban cansados. Unos instantes después Tracey entró...

TRACEY: Hola, Ash.

ASH: Hola, Tracey. ¿Qué tal el día?

TRACEY: Muy bueno, ¿Tu trabajo?

ASH: Ya falta poco.

TRACEY: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

ASH: Pikachu y yo estamos descansando, ¿Por?

TRACEY: Creí que querrías irte a tu casa.

ASH: ¿Porqué? ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? Apuesto que necesita darle las vitaminas a los pokémon

TRACEY: Sí, tengo un día largo aún.

            Tracey sacó de su bolsa de papel unas latas de comida, la mayoría ricas en calcio y potasio. Ash miró a su amigo decepcionado, pero antes de dar por finalizado el caso quería comprobar la coartada de Tracey...

ASH: ¿Dónde has ido?

TRACEY: ¿Necesitas saber eso?, Ash.

ASH: Sólo pregunto.

TRACEY: Estuve con el Profesor, ayudándole con unos pokémon salvajes.

ASH: ¿Y dónde está ahora?

TRACEY: Está afuera, sacando las bolsas de la camioneta.

ASH: ¿Entonces estuviste con él, todo el día?

TRACEY: Sí, ¿Porqué?

ASH: Por nada, estás a la defensiva, ¿Porqué?

TRACEY: Estoy muy cansado, fue un largo día.

ASH: ¿Ah, sí?

TRACEY: Sí.

ASH: Bueno, iré a ver si el Profesor necesita ayuda.

            Con eso se marchó, pero pudo oír un aliviado suspiro por parte de Tracey. Ahora estaba más que seguro de la culpabilidad del observador pokémon, lo que debía hacer ahora era encontrar a los pokémon secuestrados y comprobar la coartada de Tracey con el único testigo que nombró en su 'declaración'. 

            Salió de la casa encontrándose con el profesor en la puerta con otra bolsa de papel igual a la de Tracey...

ASH: Buenas Tardes, profesor.

PROF. OAK: Hola, Ash.

ASH: ¿Quiere que lleve la bolsa por usted?

PROF. OAK: Te lo agradezco, Ash. (Pasándole la bolsa) Tracey y yo tuvimos un largo día examinando a esos pokémon.

ASH: ¿Cómo?

PROF. OAK: ¿No te contó, Tracey? Fuimos a examinar unos pokémon salvajes. Estuvimos muy emocionados durante la semana, no sabía que era tan agotador.

ASH: ¿O sea que Tracey estuvo con usted todo el tiempo?

PROF. OAK: Y.... Sí, ¿Pasa algo, Ash?

ASH: No me pasa nada. Si fue así, entonces no tengo sospechoso

            Ash no dijo nada más hasta que fue hora de volver a su casa. En su mente solo había preguntas sin respuesta sobre este tema, ¿Quién tomó los pokémon? ¿Porqué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde los tiene?

            Al llegar a su casa notó que Misty estaba en su habitación. Pensando que aún estaba molesta por lo de la mañana, ni se animó a entrar o saludarla, sabía que cualquier enojo que podría tener por su pequeña broma se le iría tarde o temprano.

            Se sirvió un vaso de agua y seguía buscando sospechosos en su mente, pero nadie en el pueblo tenía razones para manchar la reputación del Profesor Oak, pero tampoco había personas que supieran de la existencia de esos pokémon allí.

ASH: Solo cinco personas sabíamos esto. El Profesor, quien no se robaría a sí mismo, Tracey, quien ya está libre de sospechas, Misty, No ella jamás haría algo así y Brock........ Un momento, Brock! Tal vez él quería experimentar con su comida y por eso los raptó. Es cierto que él no sabía que eran insectos y que estaban en ese árbol, pero Misty pudo habérselo dicho. Aunque, ¿Cómo explico que no haya rastro suyo en la escena del crimen?

            Tratando de darle respuesta a su pregunta no notó que alguien había entrado en la cocina. Brock se sentó frente a su amigo, preocupado por el estado pensativo de Ash...

BROCK: ¿Ash?.... ¿Ash?....... ¿Pasa algo?

ASH: (Saliendo de sus pensamientos) No sólo pensaba.

BROCK: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

ASH: Tal vez...... Si Pikachu está tras el olor de alguien, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasa antes que no pueda sentirlo más?

BROCK: Emmmmmmmmmmmm...... No tengo idea, pero no debe ser mucho tiempo. Pikachu no es un Growlithe.

ASH: Ah..... no, claro.

BROCK: ¿Te noto algo extraño? ¿Qué te pasa?

ASH: Nada.

BROCK: ¿Te arrepientes de haberle hecho la broma a Misty?

ASH: ¿Te contó de eso?

BROCK: Sí, llegó como hace una hora.

ASH: ¿Y qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo?

BROCK: No lo sé. Puedo decir que desde que se fueron esta mañana, hasta hace una hora fue el tiempo que estuvo fuera, pero no sé donde estuvo. Traté de que hablara y solamente contestó que caminó por el bosque hasta despejarse de la aparición de esos insectos frente a ella.

ASH: No imaginé que se había asustado tanto ¿Está enojada conmigo?

BROCK: Un poco. Yo creo que está cansada de correr y caminar.

ASH: Entonces iré con ella después.

BROCK: Yo te recomiendo que la dejes en paz, Ash. Ella misma me dijo que no quiere que nadie la moleste hasta que sea hora de cenar.

ASH: De acuerdo.

            Una vez más el asunto de los insectos volvió a su mente, si Misty había vuelto hace solo una hora y Brock dijo que se había quedado en casa durante todo el día, no cabía posibilidad que él fuera quien se llevó los insectos del laboratorio y las cosas se habían puesto igual que antes, no tenía sospechosos, ni rastros, ni pistas, solamente unos pokémon desaparecidos.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.

                                                                                              PSYDUCK054

*****************************************************************************

                                               DETECTIVE KETCHUM II

            Durante la cena Ash y Misty no dijeron ni una palabra. La mamá de Ash, confirmó la coartada de Brock asegurando que el criador estuvo en la casa todo el día ayudándola con las tareas, le había preguntado a Misty si había hecho las cosas que le pidió y la entrenadora contestó que sí, pero ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada por ella.

            Ash estaba ahora recostado en su cama pensando en su caso. En un cuaderno se anotó todos los hechos que tenía hasta ahora y que además no le servían para resolver el rapto...

DÍA 20/08

HORA: 10:00

            Las víctimas, los pokémon insecto, fueron vistos por última vez por Ash Ketchum, actual investigador del caso y Misty Waterflower, amiga del ya mencionado detective.

            Después de que la entrenadora nombrada corriera aterrorizada por los pokémon, el detective comenzó a trabajar en sus labores en el laboratorio.

HORA: 17:00

            Hora aproximada en la cual su cuidador, Ash Ketchum, debía alimentar a los insectos que ya no estaban en su acostumbrado sitio.

HORA: 17:15

            Comenzaron las investigaciones del caso "Pokedesaparición" en la residencia del Profesor Oak, principal perjudicado por el robo de los pokémon.

HORA: 17:30

            Se encuentras dibujos del principal sospechoso hasta el momento, el Sr. Sketchit, amigo del actual detective, en estos dibujos se encuentran retratados los pokémon robados, dándole al detective la posibilidad de creer en la culpabilidad de Sketchit.

HORA: 18:00

            Se comprueba la inocencia del observador, tras los testimonios que comprueban una coartada favorable para el sospechoso.

HORA: 18:30

            Un nuevo sospechoso llega a la mente de eficaz Detective Ketchum, Brock Slate (No sé si es el apellido de Brock, pero lo leí en muchos otros Fics). Este sospechoso tenía el motivo, pero por falta de oportunidad y tras los diversos testimonios posteriores a esta hora, se supo de la inocencia del criador.

HORA: 23:00

            El Detective Ketchum está sin pistas y asustado por el futuro del caso. Probablemente sea mejor que el profesor y la policía se encarguen de esto, pero eso lo veremos después que mañana continúe con la investigación, en caso de no encontrar más pistas el caso será abandonado.

            Se levantó, dejó su cuaderno sobre el escritorio y apagó la luz. El día siguiente sería largo y tenía que estar listo para él...

****

            Los rayos del sol lo despertaron esa mañana. De mala y gana y cansado se levantó de su cama. Era día de trabajar y estaba muy cansado, durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en el problema con los pokémon insecto, talvez le pediría a Misty que le ayude a solucionar el caso, pues él creía que la chica tenía la inteligencia que necesitaba para aclarar su mente y ayudarlo a encontrar al culpable y a los pokémon antes que los de la reserva llegaran a buscarlos. Aunque tenía en cuanta la broma de la mañana anterior que le dificultaría pedirle algo a Misty ahora...

            Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina encontrándose que allí solo estaban Brock, su madre y Pikachu desayunando. Se sentó frente a su amigo y la Sra. Ketchum dejó frente a él su desayuno...

SRA. KETCHUM: Buenos días, hijo.

ASH: Buen día mamá, Brock.

BROCK: Buen día.

ASH: Hola, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: Pi!

ASH: ¿Dónde está Misty?

BROCK: Salió temprano esta mañana, no sé a donde.

ASH: Ah, ¿Aún está enojada conmigo?

BROCK: No lo sé. Apenas se levantó se fue.

ASH: Está bien. Apenas termine de desayunar tendré que ir al laboratorio a terminar de trabajar.

            Una vez acabado el desayuno, entrenador y pokémon partieron hacia su trabajo. Ash intentó buscar en su mente más sospechosos para el tema de los insectos, pero nadie se le venía a la mente, nadie que tuviera el motivo, la oportunidad y las actitudes sospechosas. Desde su posición vio a Misty que se acercaba a ellos con la mirada en una pokébola, apenas reconoció a su amigo escondió la pokébola en su espalda...

ASH: Buen día, Misty.

MISTY: (Nerviosa) Bu-Buen Día.

ASH: ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

MISTY: N-Nada.

ASH: A mí me pareció una pokébola, ¿Alguno de tus pokémon está enfermo?

MISTY: S-Sí.

ASH: ¿Cuál?

MISTY: Es.... uno que tú.... uno que tu no conoces.

ASH: ¿Cómo no voy a conocer un pokémon tuyo?

MISTY: Lo atrapé hace poco.

ASH: ¿Cuándo?

MISTY: Ayer.

ASH: ¿Ayer? ¿Dónde?

MISTY: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás de detective? Déjame en paz.

            Con eso Misty se marchó, dejando a Ash confundido.

            Durante su día de trabajo, el entrenador estaba muy distraído pensando en la actitud de Misty. No quería sospechar de ella como la autora del rapto de los pokémon, pero todo indicaba que así era. Lo único que él pensaba era encontrar a los pokémon y devolverlos a la reserva, sin que nadie se enterase quién los tomó, pero para eso debía hablar con ella  y preguntarle donde los había dejado y porqué hizo tal cosa. ¿Acaso era una forma de vengarse de lo que él le había hecho?...

ASH: Tal vez me estoy precipitando. No hay pruebas en su contra, solo que desapareció todo el día de ayer, tuvo la oportunidad, el motivo y hoy tenía una pokébola de un pokémon que aparentemente capturó ayer, el día de la desaparición de los otros pokémon. Pero Misty le teme a los pokémon insecto, no hay forma que ella se hubiera acercado al árbol y además..... ¿Cómo iba a poder capturarlos ella sola? Es una locura, debió tener un cómplice y él debe haberla convencido de hacer esto. Si Gary estuviera en el pueblo sé que sería culpa suya

            Sin darse cuenta y por estar pensando en otras cosas, las cercas fueron pintadas antes de lo previsto. Pero Ash no estaba orgulloso de eso, aún quería convencerse que Misty no podría haber hecho semejante cosa y que todo había sido un error suyo, aunque realmente lo fue, si no le hubiera mostrado los insectos desde el primer momento ella no se habría vengado y todo sería lo de siempre, pero no es así, los pokémon no están y si él le decía al Profesor como tenía pensado, de seguro que descubrirían quien fue y ¿Qué pasaría con Misty?

            Ash bajó la mirada a su amigo mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa. Aún no sabía que debía hacer y, tal vez, Pikachu podría ayudarle a encontrar la solución...

ASH: Pikachu, descubrí al culpable de todo esto.

PIKACHU: Pi?

ASH: Misty.

PIKACHU: Pikaaaa!

ASH: Sí, amigo. Es ella.

PIKACHU: Pika pika Pikachupi.

ASH: Supongo que quieres saber como llegué a esa conclusión.

PIKACHU: Pi.

ASH: ¿No has notado que estuvo actuando muy extraño ayer?

PIKACHU: (Bajando sus orejas) Pi.

ASH: Ella tuvo el motivo, la oportunidad y ha actuado de forma sospechosa, Pikachu.

PIKACHU: Pikachupi.

ASH: Yo pensé que lo mejor sería encontrar a los pokémon y dárselos al profesor antes que descubran que no están.

PIKACHU: Pikachu.

ASH: Pero, no sé donde buscar, ni sé como ayudarla.

PIKACHU: Pika pika.

ASH: Hablaré con ella cuando lleguemos.

PIKACHU: Pikachu!.

            Al llegar a su casa, Misty no estaba. Sentía que caminaba por las paredes por la tardanza de la sospechosa de su caso, debía hablar cuanto antes y no se aparecía. Se sentó en el sillón del living pensando como le diría que ya sabe lo que está haciendo y que está dispuesta ayudarla, el problema era más grave de lo que ella debía imaginarse.

            Una hora después Misty entró en la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Ash corrió hacia ella viendo como dejaba unas bolsas escondidas entre la heladera y la pared...

ASH: Hola, Misty.

MISTY: (Sorprendida) Ah, me asustaste, Ash.

ASH: Misty, tengo que hablar contigo.

MISTY: Ahora no puedo.

ASH: Es importante.

MISTY: ¿Rápido?

ASH: Depende de cómo cooperes.

MISTY: ¿Cooperar? ¿Qué te pasa?

ASH: Lo sé todo.

MISTY: ¿Sabes todo sobre qué?

ASH: Sobre lo que estuviste haciendo.

MISTY: (Nerviosa) ¿Ah, sí?

ASH: ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

MISTY: No podía hacerlo, Ash.

ASH: ¿Porqué no? Yo te podría haber ayudado.

MISTY: ¿Ayudado a qué, Ash? Tú no sabes nada.

ASH: Sí, sé. Quiero ayudarte.

MISTY: No puedes, era para ti, hasta que te diste cuenta.

ASH: No importa, aún puedo ayudar.

MISTY: No, Ash. Deja todo como está, pero por favor no se lo digas a los demás. Estarán muy decepcionaos.

ASH: No lo haré, Misty.

            Misty se fue de la cocina dejándolo más preocupado que antes. Ella había confesado, el caso estaba cerrado. Ahora ella solucionaría esto y a pedido suyo, él no se metería en nada. 

            Se sentó en la silla y un triste pikachu se sentó frente a él...

ASH: ¿La oíste, Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pikachu

ASH: No puedo creer que lo haya hecho y todo por una simple broma.

PIKACHU: Pikapi.

ASH: Dijo que lo solucionaría, me preguntó como lo hará.

PIKACHU: Pikachupi.

ASH: ¿Dónde están todos?

PIKACHU: Pika pika pikachu.

ASH: Vamos, tal vez encontremos a mi mamá o a Brock.

            Al salir y buscar por toda la planta baja no se encontró con nadie, sintió una presencia en la cocina, pero se fue enseguida. Buscó donde Misty había dejado aquellas bolsas y no encontró nada. Subió las escaleras y en la puerta de su habitación encontró un cartel...

Ash:

            Te esperamos en la casa del Profesor. Por favor recuerda lo que hablamos hoy.

Misty.

            Teniendo en mente el rapto de los insectos corrió desde su casa hasta el laboratorio del profesor. Abrió la puerta con fuerza encontrando un cartel enorme que le daba la bienvenida...

FELICITACIONES, ASH.

ASH: ¿Qué es esto?

SRA. KETCHUM: Una celebración.

PROF. OAK: Por haber cumplido con tus trabajos, Ash.

ASH: ¿Para mí? Gracias!.

SRA. KETCHUM: Fue todo idea de Misty.

ASH: ¿De Misty?

            Ash miró a su alrededor. Había una gran mesa con comida en uno de los rincones y frente a él sus sonrientes amigos. Se acercó a Misty sorprendido...

ASH: ¿Tú preparaste esto?

MISTY: Creo que has madurado al cumplir tu deber, Ash. Es por eso que entre todos organizamos esto.

SRA. KETCHUM: No seas modesta, Misty. Tú fuiste la que trabajó tan duro esta semana.

PROF. OAK: Ahora que lo recuerdo. Ash, ¿Te diste cuenta lo de los pokémon insecto?

ASH: (Nervioso) ¿Po-Pokémon Insecto?

PROF. OAK: Sí, olvidé avisarte ayer que los de la reserva vinieron por ellos.

ASH: ¿Los de la reserva?

TRACEY: Dijeron que ellos se harían cargo de alimentarlos correctamente.

ASH: Que Bueno. Entonces, Misty, estuviste actuando tan extraño esta semana por esto.

MISTY: Sí. Yo sabía lo de los  pokémon, Ash y la broma que me hiciste me sirvió para justificar que no quiera hablar contigo.

ASH: Jajajaj! Sí que me engañaste.

BROCK: ¿Pero que tanto hablar? Vamos a comer.

ASH: Sí muero de hambre.

            Todo lo de los pokémon quedó aclarado y Ash aprendió la lección de no desconfiar de sus amigos y si hubiera hablado  con el profesor desde el principio, no se habría preocupado tanto. Tal vez sea mejor que el detective Ketchum se dedicara solo a entrenar pokémon.

FIN

PSYDUCK054


End file.
